pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Za stara
'''Za stara '''to trzydziesty pierwszy odcinek piątego sezonu oraz sto dwudziesty piąty ogólnie. Streszczenie Finn razem z Królewną Balonową został zaproszony do przyjęcia u Cytryndorów. Przerażona Królewna, widząc mękę ich poddanych, próbuje ocalić pewnego chłopca. Finn cały czas próbuje być jak najbliżej swojej dawnej miłości. Fabuła Gdy odcinek się zaczyna, widać Strażnika Bramy sprawdzającego paszport Balonowej oraz Finna dzwoniącego do Jake'a. Gdy dostają się do środka, wszystkie cytrynki wyglądają inaczej, noszą szykowne ubrania, itp. Wtedy pojawiają się Cytryndorzy. Królewna i chłopak są zszokowani ich stanem: Cytryndor znacznie przytył, a Cytryndor 2 nie ma nóg, jest wyraźnie wychudzony i ma odgryzioną część twarzy. Cytryndor powitał ich oboje, lecz gdy jego brat też chciał ich powitać, ten gwałtownie go zatrzymał. Rozpoczął się obiad. W następnej scenie, widać wielki stół, a przy nim Cytrynki, Balonową, Finna oraz dwóch organizatorów. Chłopiec zamienił się miejscami z jednym z gości, by być bliżej Królewny. Pyta, jak się trzyma. Ta odpowiada, że nadal niepokoi ją wygląd braci. Cytryndor zażądał przedstawienia. Kurtyna poszła w górę, a na scenie pojawiają się dwaj aktorzy. Ich akcja wcale nie zadowala władcy, za co ten razi ich prądem, by robili to szybciej i głośniej. Podczas spektaklu, hrabia zabiera kromkę chleba jednemu z bliżej siedzących poddanych. Widząc okrucieństwo brata, Cytryndor 2 rozdziela swoją jedyną kromkę chleba i jedną połowę oddaje smutnej cytrynce. Cytryndor widząc to, wpada w szał i zaczyna krzyczeć, że to "NIEDOPUSZCZALNE". Wtedy, jego brat, mruczy pod nosem: "Dopuszczalne...". Hrabia słyszał, co powiedział, więc zaczął krzyczeć mu do ucha "NIEDOPUSZCZALNE" i tak zaczęli się sprzeczać. Balonowa mówi, że nie może patrzeć, jak oni się kłócą i wychodzi. Finn podąża za nią. Królewna zwiedzając zamek, odszukuje Cytruska - chłopca, który grał na harfie w swojej celi. Po chwili Cytryndorzy, słysząc "przyjemną" muzykę, dochodzą do jej źródła. Hrabia mówi, że nienawidzi Cytruska i jego muzyki, po czym łamie jego instrument. Władczyni Słodkiego Królestwa mówi, że zabiera tego wspaniałego chłopca do swojego Królestwa, gdzie będzie mógł się rozwijać. Cytryndor zaprzecza, mówiąc, że żaden poddany nie wyjdzie z ich Królestwa. Obmyślają plan ucieczki: planują wysadzić budyń Hrabiego. Wykonują swój pomysł. Gdy rozpoczął się deser, Cytryndor, delektując się budyniem, zaczął go rozgrzebywać. Wykrywając podstęp, każe wtrącić całą trójkę do lochu. Tam, Finn proponuje kolejny psikus, lecz w międzyczasie Cytrusek, wyciąga flet z plecaka Finna i zaczyna okropnie fałszować. Wchodzą bracia i zaczynają się delektować muzyką. Cytryndor 2, wykorzystując nieuwagę brata, wypuszcza więźniów. Cytryndor, zdając sobie sprawę co zrobił jego brat, pożera go. Królewna Balonowa, Finn i Cytrusek uciekają, lecz wrota zamku są zamknięte. Na balkonie pojawia się jeszcze grubszy Cytryndor i rozkazuje swoim poddanym zabić całą trójkę. Podczas walki, z ust Hrabiego wychodzi jego brat. Zdejmuje wszystkim obroże elektryczne za pomocą przycisku, mówiąc, że mają przestać i go posłuchać. W końcu, Cytryndor połyka swojego brata. Cytrynki pomagają wydostać się naszym bohaterom. W drodze do Słodkiego Królestwa, Jake dzwoni do Finna. Pyta się, jak idzie. Finn odpowiada, że dostał kosza. Mówi też, że chyba będzie musiał wyjaśnić sprawę z Królewną Ognia. Jake mówi: Co? Nie słyszałeś? Ona już ma nowego chłopaka! Finn odpowiada na to: CO?! Jake zaczyna się śmiać, mówiąc, że żartował. Pod sam koniec mówi: Ale może mieć. Bohaterowie Główni *Finn *Królewna Balonowa *Cytrusek *Cytryndor *Cytryndor 2 Drugoplanowi *Jake *BMO *Cytrynki *Królewna Ognia (wspomniana) *Ślimak Ślimak 640px-Too_Old_Snail.png|Ślimak pojawia się na balustradzie schodów. Piosenki *Lemonhope's Song Galeria Oficjalne obrazy: Oficial too old.png|Prototypowy obraz Pobrane (3).jpg|Obraz tytułowy Zrzuty z ekranu: 627.jpg Finn next to PB.png S5E31 Lemongrab and Lemongrab2.png Fgfg.jpg Adventure_Time_-_Too_Old_0010.jpg image-749F_5226D326.jpg Lemongrab_2_cowers.jpg S5_e31_Castle_Lemongrab.PNG|Zamek Yoooo.JPG shriek.png|PORA NA OBIAD!! softlemon.png Take_him_away.png S5_e31_Finn_and_Jake_on_the_phone.PNG tumblr_inline_mri2cj8pzF1qew5ie.png tumblr_mrg5y8sp4w1qa0n48o1_r1_500.gif|Cytryndorzy tańczą cytryny.jpg cytryndor gruby.jpg balonowa finn i cytryna.jpg finn i jake telfonuja.jpg paszporty.jpg cytryna umiera.jpg Cytryny.png Kategoria:Sezon 5